Premonition
by Spirit of the Moon
Summary: Kurama’s got somewhere to go, but Hiei won't just let him leave. ‘Kurama was surprised, didn’t move as Hiei took the initiative for the first time in their relationship. The kiss was a bit sloppy and inexperienced in it’s dominance.'


-1Premonition

Pg-13/T

Kurama/Hiei

Shounen Ai/Yaoi, little cussing, mentions of sex after the fact, a little sap and ooc Hiei (gomen T-T)

Kurama's got somewhere to go, but Hiei just let him leave. 'Kurama was surprised, didn't move as Hiei took the initiative for the first time in their relationship. The kiss was a bit sloppy and inexperienced in it's dominance. When Hiei pulled back, he whispered in a heart aching way, "Don't go Koiishi, please don't go!"'

Word count: 1967

Premonition

The red head in the kitchen finished putting the last clean plate away in the apartment he'd recently moved to. It was taking Kurama more time then he'd figured to place everything he'd brought with him into the place. Though he had been quite distracted. First it was his mother, bringing something she had found that she though he would need, then it was Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged by the girls to help him some and make things a little "homier". And now, as the clouds darkened and he looked for a few other belongings that had some how been misplaced, his mind wandered to Hiei.

He hadn't seen Hiei for somewhere around three weeks, the fire yokai hadn't been around when he'd found his new place and Kurama wasn't sure if Hiei would locate him right away when he came back from the Makai. The red head knew he'd be at the front of the misplaced anger when Hiei came back; both for being unable find him, and if he came back now, for being caught in the storm brewing. At that point the first drops of rain fell on to the window of the next room. Kurama stood for a moment watching the steady fall, before snapping back and starting his search again.

Kurama located his things and set them in their places as a little thunder rumbled, almost drowning out the small knock on his door. Kurama blinked, looking at the door not completely sure he had heard the knock for real. When a second, angrier knock came at the door, Kurama rushed to it and opened it to be greeted by the devil's glare his short statured friend shot him.

"You don't live with that human woman anymore…" Hiei left it hanging, a sort of accusation. Dripping wet in the hall, a small puddle forming around his feet, Hiei was a bit of a sorry sight. Some of his hair hung down, hanging in his face and dripping like his cloak. Kurama forced back his laughter at the sight of his short loved one.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. This change was a little sudden , and no one knew exactly where to find you to tell you. But you found me, and I can get you some dry clothes," Kurama offered. Hiei half stalked in, leaving the green eyed reformed fox spirit unsure just how made he had made his lover.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked softly, placing a hand on the wet material covering his love's shoulder. Hiei turned slightly, one red eye softening.

"Next time, would you just leave something to tell me where you went. I had to…ask…the damn Detective where you were."

"I can imagine he got a kick out of that. Now, come on. Maybe you should take a shower and I'll get some clothes for you?" Hiei nodded slightly, taking Kurama's hand loosely. Kurama smiled, leaning down and kissing Hiei lightly, before giving him a slight push towards the shower. The black haired yokai turned again at the doorway.

"I'm glad you're back Hiei. I missed you," Kurama said, giving Hiei a smile. Finally, Hiei walked into the bathroom and shut the door, the water starting soon after. Kurama continued to smile as he pulled from his closet the few pieces of clothing he knew Hiei would wear. Quietly he walked to the closed door, the shower noise muffled slightly through it. He knocked twice, giving Hiei the courtesy though he knew he'd get no answer. He opened the door and placed the clothing on the counter near the sink. He could just make out the outline of his lover's body in the shower.

Walking around, fixing a few things and placing a plate at the table, Kurama waited for Hiei to come out of the shower. Taking out the simple makings of a sandwich, Kurama didn't even ask if the red eyed yokai was hungry. He almost always was when he came back. Just as the shower turned off, Kurama placed a sandwich on the plate. A few moments later, Hiei emerged from the bathroom dressed in a shirt too large for his petite frame and some pair of pj bottoms rolled up at the ends. Kurama smiled at the picture Hiei created, earning him a reproachful look from Hiei. The red head walked over and swept Hiei into a loose hug. A smile tugging at his lips, Hiei returned it lightly. He broke from it quickly when he spotted the food. Kurama almost laughed when Hiei bit into the sandwich.

"Where did you go? You didn't say anything before you left," Kurama asked, pulling out a chair to sit in as Hiei's eating slowed at the question. He adverted his eyes chewing slowly.

"I was a bit worried when you didn't come back the first few days. Why did you stay in the Makai?"

"I needed to get out of this human world. I got sidetracked, but they were taken care of. You know I can take care of myself, you didn't need to worry any." Kurama shook his head.

"I will anyways. You know I will, I always will when you disappear like that." Hiei looked to his food, still in his hand, and took another bite before leaning slightly against Kurama.

After Hiei had finished and as Kurama placed the plate in the sink, the red head felt Hiei's arms go around his middle. A small form of apology Kurama accepted. Kurama placed a hand over Hiei's before speaking.

"I need to go out and get something from the store nearby. I'll be back in a moment, okay?"

"You have to? Normally you don't leave when I come back," Hiei pointed out. Kurama smiled some.

"True, but now that you are back I don't have enough food for breakfast tomorrow. I just need something quickly, I can go out and get everything tomorrow, but I need to get some things tonight." Hiei let go, and shrugged his shoulders before leaving the room.

"If you really have to." Kurama walked to the door after the exchange and pulled on his shoes, when Hiei walked back over.

"I'll be back in a moment. We could find a movie when I get back, if you'd like." Hiei only gripped Kurama's sleeve.

"What it is Hiei?" Kurama looked up, but Hiei didn't say anything only gripped Kurama's shirt tighter. When Kurama moved to take Hiei's hand from his arm, the shorter boy paled some and gripped even tighter.

"Hiei? What is it?" Kurama touched Hiei's shoulder. Shrugging some Hiei spoke,

"We would be alright, tomorrow morning. We could figure something out." Looking confused, Kurama turned to Hiei fully.

"What do you mean? It's a lot easier just to go out and get something now. I'll be back soon." Turning to grab his coat, Kurama found that it wasn't where he thought he had put it. Seeing as this had happened many times that day already, Kurama heaved a sigh and went to look for it, Hiei following closely.

"You're not going?" Hiei sounded almost hopeful.

"I need to find my coat. And my umbrella actually, it is still raining."

"Fox…" Kurama turned back to Hiei.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be back soon, as soon as I find my…there it is, I've been leaving things all over the place today."

"Then don't go! Your having an ..off day," Hiei pointed out. As Kurama walked to the door again, pulling on his coat and taking out the umbrella, Hiei felt himself becoming slightly frantic. Unsure why he felt as he suddenly did, he was having more trouble then usual expressing his thoughts even to his lover. It was stirring up emotions he couldn't deal with well.

"You shouldn't go if things are going wrong," he added trying to dredge up something to use. Kurama turned to him. Kurama gave him a smile. It made things worse. Sudden prickling at his eyes, and Hiei had to stop his search for the right words to force back the sudden tears hanging in his eyes. Kurama noticed.

"I'll be fine, Hiei. Nothing to happen. I'll make it up to you when I get back." Kurama turned back when Hiei appeared to calm. But Hiei got all the more frantic, taking a step forward, eyes widening.

Finally, Hiei wrapped his arms around this lover's waist as he went to open the door. Clinging and digging his feet into the floor, Hiei refused to let Kurama leave the apartment.

"Hiei! Nothing will happen if I go out for some food for tomorrow!"

"No!" Hiei set his mind to it, not letting Kurama take another step towards the door.

"Hiei….what's wrong? Just tell me, or I am going to go and get some food."

"Don't leave. You can't leave," Hiei whispered into Kurama's shirt. Turning around in Hiei's grip, Kurama put his arms around the frantic demon.

"I don't understand, Hiei. I really don't and your not explaining anything. Sweetheart, just talk to me." When Kurama didn't the reaction to the pet name as he'd expected, he began to lean down. Hiei took advantage of this and pressed his lips to Kurama's. Kurama was surprised, didn't move as Hiei took the initiative for the first time in their relationship. The kiss was a bit sloppy and inexperienced in it's dominance. When Hiei pulled back, he whispered in a heart aching way,

"Don't go Koiishi, please don't go…" Hiei kissed him again. He asked for entrance after a hesitant moment, and Kurama let him have control for the moment opening his mouth to allow in his lover's tongue. After moments of this and Hiei's hands being dragged daringly along his sides did Kurama pick his lover up after slipping off his shoes and coat. It was a bit obvious that the kissing and tone of voice was a ploy to make him stay, but having not seen Hiei in three weeks, Kurama went along with it, making the mental note to point out to Hiei in the morning that this was the reason they didn't have enough food for breakfast.

Thunder struck as they entered the bed room, and he lowered Hiei gently to the bed.

--

The next morning, Kurama woke with the sheets of his bed low around his waist and his "sweetheart" curled like a kitten in his arms. He held Hiei closer as the morning light filtered in. Hiei hardly stirred. It was pleasant to sit there with him after three weeks. When Hiei finally did stir half an hour later, he yawned with his small fangs showing, stretching a little before curling back in Kurama's arms. Brushing black hair from Hiei's face, he kissed the shorter boy's forehead lightly.

"Why didn't you want me to leave? It's not like anything was going to happen. This isn't the Makai."

"I…I can't explain it, I just couldn't let you leave…..even if it left me sore in the morning," Hiei muttered, thinking back to the pleasure the night before and blushing. Kurama grinned, proceeding to reenact the night before to Hiei's embarrassed delight.

By eleven, he and Hiei were in the kitchen, satisfied in one way and hungry in another. Some how, as Kurama fixed something, the television got turned on. When the news suddenly started, it pulled the two demons in for a brief moment. As the charred store front of a small grocery store came onto the screen, Kurama's eyes widened. It was the one closest to the apartment they inhabited. Kurama felt Hiei's arms slip around him, and he looked down briefly to notice the large size of his lover's eyes as the reporter went on.

"A lone and sudden lightning strike struck the store late last night, setting it ablaze. Unfortunately the owner didn't not get out alive and was found in the back." Kurama picked Hiei up to hold him close and Hiei held on tightly like the night before.

"I'll have to listen to you more, ne?"

"Not like it was a prem-premonition or anything. Just luck. Dumb luck."

"Sure."

OWARI

--

Okay, not sure where that all came from, but I kinda like it. Sorry Hiei's a little strange but ..oh well. I've been workin' hard to keep him in character in other stories. I think I needed to let loose. Yeah and the sweetheart thing, -; sorry . 

R&R,

Ja

Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei and Kurama Belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. And I am aware he never said they were lovers. He did say it was open to fan interpretation though ;)


End file.
